


Sgt. Barnes (A Naughty Noir-ish Tale)

by Winters_mistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: Sgt. James Barnes of the 107th gets a break from the front lines to enjoy some downtime.





	

You sit in a chair by the window, looking out over the lights of the city and smoking a cigarette. The rain outside is making the cars and sidewalks glisten as it pelts against the glass. You cross and re-cross your ankles a few times as you try to quell your nervousness. Wait, nervous or excited? A little of both. Your tall heels click against windowsill when you move, the smooth silkiness of your nylons caressing your exposed thighs. You take another long drag off your Lucky Strike and you hear a soft knock on the door.

"Barnes..." you whisper as you exhale and a slow smirk spreads over your face.

You stamp out your smoke and close the curtains before sauntering to the door. You slide the chain to the side and grip the handle, pulling it open.

He is standing there, his usual self-satisfied smile illuminating his face. His cap is at the perfect, jaunty angle, belt tight around his slim waist, uniform crisp and neat as always. The only imperfection, if you could even call it that, are the water droplets rolling off the shoulders of his coat. You curl your fingers around his tie and pull him inside.

He takes off his jacket and lays it on the chair. You place your hands on his chest, and push him against the wall. He tosses his hat on the desk and pulls in you in close for an urgent kiss.

When he pulls away he looks up and down your body, letting his eyes linger for a moment on your bra and lace panties. "You look incredible."

"You look ravenous."

"Oh.. I am."

"Come here, James." You kiss him deeply.

"I've told you before; my friends call me Bucky." He says in between kisses, as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

You pull away and look in his eyes. Your fingers comb through his hair, your nails scratching at his scalp. "Oh but I'm not your friend, James." Your mouth comes down hard on his. One hand reaches down and strokes his swelling cock through the coarse wool of his trousers. "I don't care about your family or what books you're reading." You tilt your head to the side and bite, perhaps a little too hard at the soft skin under his ear. "I don't even care if you speak, Sergeant Barnes." You emphasize the last two words, pressing your hips against his.

"I thought you liked the way I talk to you." He pretended to look hurt.

"Oh, I do... it's just not why I invited you here." You kiss him again and start unbuckling his belt. He smiles and slides the straps of your bra down your shoulders. He expertly unhooks it and lets it fall to the floor. He takes one of your breasts in his hand and squeezes it, sending a small ripple of pleasure through you. His long fingers skate down your side and across your stomach. He slips them inside your panties, caressing your most tender flesh. "Tell me what you like about me." You whisper, your voice a little shaky. His hand is still cold from the rain outside and on your warm skin, it's an unnerving sensation.

He growls into your ear while sliding his middle finger between your folds and moving it in a slow circle over your clit."I love how you're always wet."

You moan softly before speaking. "Well, I'm always thinking about you."

He rips his shirt off over his head and you emit just the smallest sound of desire. Your hand reaches up, unable to hide your need. That small patch of hair on his chest never failed to drive you wild and tonight was no different. He takes a step towards you, giving you a deep kiss. He then moves his lips down your throat, over your chest.

He sinks to his knees and places a soft kiss on your stomach. His hands grip the elastic of your panties and he eases them down to your ankles. He leaves you in your stockings and heels as he leans in and starts massaging your pussy with his mouth. You inhale sharply and your hands sink into his hair. His tongue snakes between your nether lips and you can feel your knees start to buckle. He is relentless; his tongue stroking betwixt your hot skin and swirling over your trembling pearl.

"Oh...that feels so good..." You sigh softly, pressing against his mouth, your hips urging him on. His lips close over your clit and he suckles it gently, making you yelp in ecstasy as you feel yourself getting even more wet under his touch.

He leans back and wipes his chin, finally standing and smirking at you. "Lay down on the bed." he commands you and his voice is low and husky-sounding. You're too fuzzy-headed to protest and you do as your told, leaning up against the pillows. He stands at the end of the bed, shirtless, belt unbuckled and dangling, and he licks his lips. "Come on girl, open those pretty legs for me."

You look up at him and bite your lower lip, letting your knees fall open. "Mmmm.." he hums his approval. "Now reach down and touch yourself. Show me how you want me to please you." Your heart starts beating faster. You've never done this in front of anyone else before. You tentatively slide your hand over your smooth sex, never dropping your gaze at him. "That's good." he says softly. "Spread those lips. Let me see. I want to remember every inch of you." He sticks his hand in his boxers and starts stroking himself slowly. You enjoy making him hot and you rub your clit a little faster. You let yourself moan a little, showing him how turned on you are and slide a finger inside. You get it nice and wet then you bring it up to your lips, staring at him as you lick it clean. His upper lip curls in a snarl and his eyes grow dark.

He pushes his pants and boxers down and steps out of them. He crawls up to you on the bed and gives you a smoldering kiss. He places his knees on either side of your chest and cups the back of your head with his left hand, guiding your mouth to his erection. You part your lips and look up at him as he gently pushes himself inside. You undulate your lips over his turgid member and hear him shudder out a breath above you. He tries to steady himself with his other hand on the headboard and you can see him clench his jaw as wave after wave of pleasure surges through him.

You dip your tongue into the small slit in the tip of his dick, and slowly draw your head back along with a thin thread of pre-cum that you eagerly lap up and swallow. "Jesus..." he mutters. "The things you do to me..." he moved to the side and lifted you onto his lap. You place your hands on his chest and lower yourself onto his fully erect cock.

It fills you completely and you can't help but gasp. "Oh fuck... Bucky.." It's the first time you've ever called him that and when you look at him, he's giving you that smile that's more like a smirk and you know it means you lost and he has all the control.

You have one arm around his neck, the other grasping his thigh for balance as you bounce and gyrate on and around his throbbing cock. He has one hand cupping your breast, the other wrapped around your waist. You stare at each other and in the midst of all this pleasure your heart aches a little at the beauty of this American soldier. You know he is only destined to be yours for a short time and deep down you wish it could be longer. Forever? You kiss him with a desperate sense of urgency and his mouth responds, the eruption of passion finally bringing you to the brink.

"Oh....oh yes... yes..Bucky, I'm... I'm..." He quickens his pace, eager to peak with you. His fingers rake down your back as he slams into you faster and faster. His grunts and curses grow louder until finally you feel him tense up and shout your name.

"Fuuuck!" He delivers one final, hard thrust and you cling tight to his shoulders, feeling your own sex spasm and release over his pulsing manhood.

"Oh yes... Bucky..." you whisper breathlessly into his hair. Your thighs are quivering with the aftershocks of your orgasm and he holds you a little tighter, pressing tiny kisses against your neck.

You stay like that, clinging to each other in a tangle of sweaty limbs and wet bed sheets until you finally pull away and give him a sweet, gentle kiss.

"My god, no one makes me feel the way you do."

"Really?" He says sleepily. "Just me?"

"Just you."

"No one else?"

You shake your head and smile. "No...nobody." You move and lay beside him, laying your hand on his glistening chest. You kiss him again then pull away and smile. "And what about you? I'm sure you have a girl in every city waiting for you to call."

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not really. No one like you anyway."

"What about back home? I'm sure there is some doe-eyed little girl waiting in a tiny flat in Brooklyn who is just desperate for her Bucky to come back."

He laughed a little louder this time and blushed, his eyes sparkling. She giggled. "Or is there more than one?"

He looked askance and smirked and you playfully punch his chest. "Oh James, such a scoundrel." You kiss him again.

He gets up and goes into the bathroom and when he comes back, he lays behind you, pressing himself ever so slightly against your backside. "They're sending us to Italy in the morning. I'm not sure where. I don't know if I'll be able to contact you." He kisses the nape of your neck. "I'm sorry."

You're glad you are facing away from him giving you a moment to hide your disappointment. By the time you turn to face him, you're already smiling. "Well, I hope whoever shares your bed in Italy does as good as job as me."

"You know that's impossible." His hand grips your hip tightly and you can already feel your arousal building again.

"I suppose that means I need to give you a proper send-off." You tease him.

"I think that's definitely in order." He kisses you. You return the kiss for a minute before pushing him on his back and straddling his hips.

"But this time, I'll be the one telling you what do."

He smiled that sly smile. "I eagerly await your command."

 

***FADE TO BLACK***


End file.
